Dragon Girl of Moonstone Island
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: After being forced to land on an island during a foggy night, Hiccup and Toothless discovered that one of the island's residents is not of the dragon kind.


**Chapter 1**

 **Erika**

 _Yet another new fic. I now have over 40 fics._

 _This is another story I've had on the back burner for a while. I've only just completed it tonight._

 _I do not own How to Train Your Dragon._

* * *

It had been about a week since the dragons the momentarily defeat of Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged, and Hiccup was, as usual, soaring through the skies with Toothless, his trusted Night Fury. With things now being peaceful on Berk, Hiccup and the five other teens that run the Dragon Academy went through a lot of free time flying their dragons as if they had been missing for years.

It was during a flight one day that a sudden mist rolled in. It was nothing new on Berk, but can be dangerous when you're flying miles in the air. One wrong turn and consider yourself shark bait. So Hiccup had to be careful when he and Toothless continued to fly.

"Maybe we can find our way out or a place to land with one of your shots, bud!" The young Viking called out as he kept his eyes ahead of him.

Toothless complied with firing a shot ahead, the plasma bullet hitting a stone pillar that appeared a few meters away.

"Alright! Let's find a place to land then wait out the fog!" Hiccup called out as the Night Fury continued to fly.

After several minutes of Dodge-in-the-Fog, the dragon and his rider managed to land on what appeared to be a lagoon at the edge of dense forest. After landing on the sandy beach, Hiccup looked ahead and managed to spot an opening at the bottom of a cliff that overlooked the lagoon.

"We'll be dry in there." Hiccup spoke as he and Toothless made their way to the cave.

As they got close to the cave, Hiccup collected some firewood that he was able to carry and followed Toothless inside. The wood was thankfully dry enough for Toothless to ignite it and start a campfire. Curling up next to Toothless, Hiccup fell asleep, followed by Toothless. But unbeknownst to the two, a pair of eyes had been watching them since they had landed, curious.

After moments passed, the owner of the eyes crept out of the shadows and towards the pair. It approached the Night Fury and sniffed him. It was curious as it had never seen a Night Fury before. Much less a dragon with some sort of…thing on his back. It took a peak at his tail and noticed the strange thing on his tailfin. It carefully patted the fake fin, carefully taking note before it turned its attention to the strange creature next to the Night Fury.

Carefully approaching it, it took in every detail of the strange, gangly creature. It sniffed it, poked it, and observed it. It had never seen a creature like this before, and yet it reminded it of itself. It also to note of the strange metal thing on its leg. Or what was left of it. It was more curious about this creature than the Night Fury.

Suddenly, Toothless caught the figure's scent. After a few whiffs, he realized that there was something other than him and his rider at their camp. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the figure with a snarl. The same snarl brought Hiccup out of his sleep.

"Toothless, what-!"

But before he could finish speaking, the dragon leapt at the figure that was over him just seconds ago. However, the smaller figure was quick to dodge, causing the Strike-Class dragon to instead land on his rider.

As Toothless got up to defend him, Hiccup gasped for breath.

"* _gasp_ * Oh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

He looked up and saw the figure crouching in the shadows. Toothless growled while Hiccup made a motion with his hand.

"Toothless. Light."

Heeding his rider, Toothless shot at the stone ceiling above, causing the shot to burst and give off light over the creature.

What the two found was definitely something unexpected.

Instead of a dragon or some other creature, in front of them was a human girl about Hiccup's age. She was on all fours, stark naked, and had a mess of wild red hair draping over her shoulders and touching the ground. On her back was what appeared to be a birthmark in the shape of a pair of dragon wings.

The girl snarled as Hiccup kept Toothless from attacking.

"Easy, bud. Easy."

Toothless calmed down a bit, but the girl reacted. She ran on all fours towards the cave entrance, grabbing a cod that was leftover from dinner in her mouth before stopping at the mouth of the cave. She turned around, gave an angry snort, and ran off.

Once the girl took off, the pair ran toward the cave entrance, only to stop after the girl had disappeared in the oncoming rain. Placing a hand on Toothless' head, Hiccup spoke.

"Who was that?"

* * *

 _The next day, on Berk…_

When the pair returned to Berk the following morning after noting which island they were on, the first to greet them were the village blacksmith, Gobber, and the village chief and Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast. The latter stormed over as the pair landed.

"Where in Asgard have you been, Hiccup?! We thought you had been swept away by the storm." Stoick demanded.

"Actually, it was Stoick who thought that. The rest of us figured you'd be fine." The blacksmith countered nonchalantly.

But Hiccup paid no heed to the anger and worry and as he spoke.

"I'm fine, really. But you are not gonna believe what Toothless and I found on Moonstone Island."

Stoick placed his hands on his waist as he spoke.

"Well? What could be more important?"

Hiccup held up his hands in anticipation.

"Brace yourselves. But Toothless and I… We've found a wild girl on the island!"

The chief raised an eyebrow, hardly believing his son. Gobber, however, was confused.

"A wild girl, eh? Don't we have those on Berk?"

The two elder men gave a hardy laugh at Gobber's joke while Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm serious! Toothless and I did see a wild girl living on Moonstone Island. We even saw the dragon wing birthmark on her back."

This caused the men to stop laughing and gave a shocked look to Hiccup.

"Did you say…that this 'wild girl' has a birthmark on her back? That looks like dragon wings?" Stoick asked slowly.

Hiccup gulped. What exactly did he get himself into this time?

"Y-yes. I almost didn't see it with her red hair close to covering it."

Gobber tapped Stoick on his shoulder before he asked.

"You don't think it's… _her_? Do you, Stoick?"

Stoick remained silent for a moment before he gave his answer.

"I'll have to see for myself. But if it is her…"

Confused, Hiccup began to interrupt his father.

"Uh, Dad? Do you…know this girl?"

Gobber took the question while Stoick managed his thoughts.

"Aye, we did. Heck, all of Berk knew of her. But we all though she died years ago."

"But who is she?" Hiccup asked, his mind becoming rattled.

Stoick answered in a whisper, shocked.

"Erika Grimolfrson."

The chief then motioned his son to return to their house with Toothless and Gobber following. Upon entering, Stoick sat in his favorite chair and removed his helmet before pinching the bridge between his eyes.

"After all these years, Erika is alive."

Hiccup remain confused.

"Dad, Gobber. Who is Erika Grimolfrson?"

Gobber began to carve as Stoick answered his son, the Night Fury listening as well.

"Erika Grimolfrson was the daughter of one of my best friends: Nikulas Grimolfrson."

"Who was also known as Nik the Noble, and sometimes Noble Nik. Nice guy for a Viking."

Gobber interrupted for a second before returning to his woodwork. Stoick shook his head disapprovingly at Gobber before returning to the story.

"Anyway, Nik was among the best fighters Berk ever had. He loved sailing and often brought great treasures. He was also the very one who noticed Alvin's crimes and reported them to me. I would always be grateful for Nik's help when I first became chief. He was in fact my right-hand. And shortly after you were born, he and his wife had a daughter. Unfortunately, Dagmar Grimolfrson passed away shortly after Erika was born."

"I remember the day Erika was born. Was born with a full head of her father's red hair. Almost thought she was wearing a fur hat dyed red." Gobber spoke up as he examined his project.

He then remembered something as he looked to Stoick.

"Didn't you and Nik start planning an arranged marriage between Hiccup and Erika?"

This caught Hiccup by surprise.

"W-what?! An arrange marriage?!"

"Gobber!" Stoick bellowed at Gobber, causing the blacksmith to flinch.

"Sorry, Stoick. But there was that rumor going around at the time. Just thought I'd ask."

Everyone fell silent for a moment before turning to his stunned son.

"Yes, Nik and I talked about arranging a marriage between you and Erika. A joke, at first. But after what happened to your mother, Nik offered Erika as a friendly companion to you. And a little while after, the two of you were inseparable. That's when the talks began to get serious."

Hiccup was surprised. So Toothless wasn't his only friend he had after all.

"So what happened? If Erika and I were to be married, what happened to change that?"

Stoick answered solemnly.

"One night, there was a dragon raid. The children as well as some of the women and weaker men stayed in the Great Hall. That was where I left you when I heard that Nik was on his way with Erika when a gang of dragon surrounded him. I fought my way through the burning village, a small army practically at my feet. But when I got there…"

Stoick fell into a saddened silence, causing Gobber to speak sadly.

"We found Nik, alright. But he was badly burned and he had a spike in his gullet. We tried to get him to a healer, but Nik didn't make it. His last words was 'Erika.' We searched all over the island for Erika, but found none. In the end, we had no choice but to fear the worst. That Erika had died that night."

Silence fell on the house, shock overwhelming Hiccup and curiosity to Toothless. After a few moments, Hiccup spoke.

"But the girl I saw on Moonstone Island. What makes you so sure she's Erika Grimolfrson?"

Gobber answered that question as well.

"Well, when Erika was born, she had a birthmark on her back that looked like a pair of dragon wings. We wondered what those 'wings' meant for a time. But we gave up trying after that night."

Stoick looked up to his son, a pleading look in his eye.

"Son. We need to get Erika back."

He then stood up and began to pace.

"Before the attack, I promised Nik that if anything were to happen to him, I would look after Erika for him. I failed that night. I refuse to let this failure go on now that I know Erika is alive."

Understanding his father, Hiccup spoke.

"I'll get the riders together and we'll set up an expedition to Moonstone Island. But I fear it won't be simple as just bringing her back kicking and screaming."

"Why not?" Stoick asked, his eyes narrowing.

Hiccup held up his hands in defense as he gave his answer.

"If I can guess, Erika has been living like a dragon for fifteen years. She doesn't know that she's one of us. If we could let her get used to us, maybe we can get her to learn to speak. And eventually, if she's as curious as she was last night, then maybe she will come back willingly."

"And how long will this expedition take?" Stoick asked.

"That will depend on Erika." Hiccup answered simply.

"But maybe we can have you come to Moonstone once she is approachable."

Stoick gave this some deep thought. He wanted his friend's daughter back on Berk immediately. But if what his son had said about her was correct, then it would be harder to bring her back in the state she was in.

He conceded defeat.

"Alright, son. I'll let this expedition get underway. But I expect a report every day from the moment you land on Moonstone Island."

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief as he spoke.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

 _Please review._


End file.
